It is known to provide slotless-micro-race-track systems and remote control motorized racing vehicles thereon for the purpose of conducting a competition in which each, (typically a plurality), of the contestants are provided controls for remotely controlling one of such motorized racing vehicles. The competition per se. involves allowing each contestant to remotely control his or her assigned motorized racing vehicle so that it proceeds around the slotless-micro-race-track. Typically a winner of the competition is identified as the contestant who's motorized racing vehicle completes some selected number of laps in a manner judged comparatively superior amongst the contestants, (eg. typically the fastest). It is noted that slotless-micro-race-track systems and remote control motorized racing vehicles appropriate for use in practice of the present invention method, are available from Micro-Reality Motorsports of 183 N. Main, Cumberland, Iowa 50843.
Continuing, it is further noted that businessmen, (eg. potential competition sponsors), are always looking for ways to make the best use of marketing dollars to the end that customers are drawn to their facilities. Thus is identified a potential impetus and need for a method of conducting a competition.
With the foregoing insight, the present invention is disclosed as a method for conducting a competition by a sponsor involving a slotless-micro-race-track system and remote control motorized racing vehicles, which, as a side benefit, might lead to beneficial marketing exposure of said sponsor to a relevant public, which can include a television audience.
With the present invention in mind a Search of Patents was conducted. By far the most relevant Patent found was U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,377 to McVean et al. Said Patent describes a method of conducting a racing event, and a hybrid sporting event and game show based on the sporting event. The sporting event involves mounting robotic jockeys onto live hackney ponies in a racing event made up of one or more races. The robotic jockeys are remote controlled, and players are provided race cards that contain pairings of a race horse identification and an indicium identifying the animal in a corresponding race. Players can win individual races or an entire event depending on the outcome of races and the content of the race cards held, and other factors. Race cards can be distributed in advance of a race event at the race event location, or at a remote location such as supermarkets. The event, said 377 Patent describes, can be broadcast live and winners can be present at a race event or in the broadcast audience.
Another Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,32,293 to Goyette, describes a board game with focus on an auto racing game apparatus and method of play. While said 293 Patent identifies the concept of auto racing, it does not suggest application of a slotless race track and remote control motorized racing vehicles. Another such board game having as its focus a method of playing a racing game, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,605 to Hoffman.
Additional Patents which describe systems and/or methods of playing a game are disclosed because the inventors are aware of them:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,502 to Nakagawa; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,263 to Hayashida et al.; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,429 to Keller Jr.; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,873 to Jacobsen; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,226 to Yi; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,366 to Gohlke; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,228 to Pedersen. PA1 at least two celebrities; PA1 at least two non-celebrities; and PA1 at least a celebrity and a non-celebrity; PA1 car; PA1 truck; PA1 tractor; PA1 sport utility vehicle PA1 snowmobile; PA1 go kart; PA1 quadrunnner; and PA1 motorcycle;
Even in view of the identified known prior art there remains need for a method of conducting a competition utilizing a slotless-race-track system and remote control motorized racing vehicles.